Discography
Christina Aguilera has released eight studio albums, one extended play (EP), one greatest hits album and one soundtrack album. So far, Aguilera has sold over 50 million albums worldwide. In the United States alone, she has sold 17.9 million albums as of 2014, with 14.5 million units certified. Jump to: Studio albums - Compilation / Soundtrack albums - Non album songs - As featured Artist Studio albums ''Christina Aguilera'' (1999) Released: August 24, 1999 # "Genie in a Bottle" # "What a Girl Wants" # "I Turn to You" # "So Emotional" # "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" # "Reflection" # "Love for All Seasons" # "Somebody's Somebody" # "When You Put Your Hands on Me" # "Blessed" # "Love Will Find a Way" # "Obvious" ;Bonus tracks # "Genie in a Bottle" (Flavio vs. Mad Boris Remix) # "What a Girl Wants" (Eddie Arroyo Dance Radio Edit) # "I Turn to You" (Thunderpuss Remix) # "Genio Atrapado" (Remix) # "Don't Make Me Love You" # "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" (Radio Version) Singles GenieInaBottleUS.jpg|link=Genie in a Bottle (song) WhataGirlWantsCDCover.jpg|link=What a Girl Wants (song) I Turn to You.jpg|link=I Turn to You (song) Christina Aguilera - Come On Over.jpg |link=Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You) (song) ''Mi Reflejo'' (2000) Released: September 12, 2000 # "Genio Atrapado" # "Falsas Esperanzas" # "El Beso del Final" # "Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti" # "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)" # "Si No Te Hubiera Conocido" (with Luis Fonsi) # "Contigo En La Distancia" # "Cuando No es Contigo" # "Por Siempre Tú" # "Una Mujer" # "Mi Reflejo" Singles VenConmigo.jpg|link=Come_on_Over_Baby_(All_I_Want_Is_You)_(song)#Spanish_version PeroMeAcuerdodeTi.jpg|link=Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti (song) FalsasEsperanzas.jpg|link=Falsas Esperanzas (song) ''My Kind of Christmas'' (2000) Released: October 24, 2000 # "Christmas Time" # "This Year" # "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" # "Angels We Have Heard on High" # "Merry Christmas, Baby" (featuring Dr. John) # "Oh Holy Night" # "These Are the Special Times" # "This Christmas" # "The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)" # "Xtina's Xmas (Interlude)" # "The Christmas Song" (Holiday Remix) ''Stripped'' (2002) Released: October 22, 2002 # "Stripped Intro" # "Can't Hold Us Down" (featuring Lil' Kim) # "Walk Away" # "Fighter" # "Primer Amor (Interlude)" # "Infatuation" # "Loves Embrace" # "Loving Me 4 Me" # "Impossible" # "Underappreciated" # "Beautiful" # "Make Over" # "Cruz" # "Soar" # "Get Mine, Get Yours" # "Dirrty" (featuring Redman) # "Stripped Pt. 2" # "The Voice Within" # "I'm Ok" # "Keep on Singin' My Song" Singles 01_-_Dirrty.jpg|link=Dirrty (song) Beautiful (Christina Aguilera single - cover art).jpg|link=Beautiful (song) Christina Aguilera - Fighter CD cover.jpg|link=Fighter (song) Christina Aguilera featuring Lil Kim - Cant Hold Us Down CD cover.jpg|link=Can't Hold Us Down (song) Christina Aguilera - The Voice Within CD cover.jpg|link=The Voice Within (song) ''Back to Basics'' (2006) Released: August 9, 2006 ;Disc One # "Intro (Back to Basics)" # "Makes Me Wanna Pray" (featuring Steve Winwood) # "Back in the Day" # "Ain't No Other Man" # "Understand" # "Slow Down Baby" # "Oh Mother" # "F.U.S.S. (Interlude)" # "On Our Way" # "Without You" # "Still Dirrty" # "Here to Stay" # "Thank You (Dedication to Fans...)" ;Disc Two # "Enter the Circus" # "Welcome" # "Candyman" # "Nasty Naughty Boy" # "I Got Trouble" # "Hurt" # "Mercy on Me" # "Save Me from Myself" # "The Right Man" Singles Ain't No Other Man - Single.png |link=Ain't No Other Man (song) Christina Aguilera - Hurt.jpg |link=Hurt (song) Cristina-aguilera-biografia.jpg |link=Candyman (song) Slow Down Baby.jpg|link=Slow Down Baby (song) Oh Mother.jpg|link=Oh Mother (song) ''Bionic'' (2010) Released: June 4, 2010 # "Bionic" # "Not Myself Tonight" # "Woohoo" (featuring Nicki Minaj) # "Elastic Love" # "Desnudate" # "Love & Glamour (Intro)" # "Glam" # "Prima Donna" # "Morning Dessert (Intro)" # "Sex for Breakfast" # "Lift Me Up" # "My Heart (Intro)" # "All I Need" # "I Am" # "You Lost Me" # "I Hate Boys" # "My Girls" (featuring Peaches) # "Vanity" ;Bonus Tracks # "Monday Morning" # "Bobblehead" # "Birds of Prey" # "Stronger Than Ever" # "I Am (Stripped)" # "Little Dreamer" Singles Christina Aguilera - Not Myself Tonight.jpg|link=Not Myself Tonight (song) Xtina woohoo isngle cover.png |link=Woohoo (song) Christina You lost me Cover.jpg|link=You Lost Me (song) I Hate Boys (Official Single Cover).jpg |link=I Hate Boys (song) ''Lotus'' (2012) Released: November 9, 2012 # "Lotus Intro" # "Army of Me" # "Red Hot Kinda Love" # "Make the World Move" (featuring Cee Lo Green) # "Your Body" # "Let There Be Love" # "Sing for Me" # "Blank Page" # "Cease Fire" # "Around the World" # "Circles" # "Best of Me" # "Just a Fool" (with Blake Shelton) ;Bonus Tracks # "Light Up the Sky" # "Empty Words" # "Shut Up" # "Your Body" (Martin Garrix Remix) Singles Christina Aguilera Your Body cover artwork.jpg|link=Your Body (song) Christina-Aguilera-Just-a-Fool-2012-Official.png|link=Just a Fool (song) ''Liberation'' (2018) Released: June 15, 2018 # "Liberation" # "Searching for Maria" # "Maria" # "Sick of Sittin'" # "Dreamers" # "Fall in Line" (featuring Demi Lovato) # "Right Moves" (featuring Keida and Shenseea) # "Like I Do" (featuring GoldLink) # "Deserve" # "Twice" # "I Don't Need It Anymore (Interlude)" # "Accelerate" (featuring Ty Dolla Sign and 2 Chainz) # "Pipe" (featuring XNDA) # "Masochist" # "Unless It's with You" Singles / Promos Accelerate.jpg|link=Accelerate (song) Twice.jpg|link=Twice (song) Fall In Line.jpg|link=Fall in Line (song) Like I Do.jpg|link=Like I Do (song) Compilation / Soundtrack albums ''Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits'' (2008) Released: November 6, 2008 # "Genie in a Bottle" # "What a Girl Wants" # "I Turn to You" # "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" (Radio edit) # "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Ricky Martin) # "Lady Marmalade" (with Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink) # "Dirrty" (featuring Redman) # "Fighter" # "Beautiful" # "The Voice Within" (Radio edit) # "Ain't No Other Man" # "Candyman" (Single mix) # "Hurt" # "Genie 2.0" # "Keeps Gettin' Better" # "Dynamite" # "You Are What You Are (Beautiful)" Singles 3358543 640px.jpg|link=Keeps Gettin' Better (song) ''Burlesque'' (2010) Released: November 19, 2010 # "Something's Got a Hold on Me" # "Welcome to Burlesque" # "Tough Lover" # "But I Am a Good Girl" # "Guy What Takes His Time" # "Express" # "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" # "Bound to You" # "Show Me How You Burlesque" # "The Beautiful People (from Burlesque)" Non-album songs : "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" (with Ricky Martin, 2001) : "Lady Marmalade" (with Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink, 2001) : "Car Wash" (featuring Missy Elliott, 2004) : "Tilt Ya Head Back" (with Nelly, 2004) : "We Remain" (from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, 2013) : "Say Something" (with A Great Big World, 2013) : "Change" (2016) : "Telepathy" (featuring Nile Rodgers, 2016) As featured artist : "What's Going On" (with Artists Against AIDS Worldwide, 2001) : "El Ultimo Adios (The Last Goodbye)" ( (with various artists), 2001) : "Somos Novios (It's Impossible)" (Andrea Bocelli featuring Christina Aguilera, 2006) : "Tell Me" (Diddy featuring Christina Aguilera, 2006) : "Moves like Jagger" (Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera, 2011) : "Feel This Moment" (Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera, 2013) : "Do What U Want" (Lady Gaga featuring Christina Aguilera, 2014)